Le gris de la vie
by The Twincess
Summary: Le gens ont une vision tellement manichéenne des choses. Pour eux tout est blanc ou tout est noir. Mais ce n'est que poudre aux yeux car blanc pour un camp, vous serez noir pour l'autre. Et si la vie était infiniement plus compliquée. Si elle était grise ...


Une jeune fille entre dans une pièce sombre où sont déjà installées deux autres personnes fait étonnant ils sont tous habillés de blanc.

Hey !

Ah tient te voila. On se demandait si on n'allait pas devoir commencer sans toi !

Tu te plains très cher mais je vois que je ne suis pas la dernière arrivée !

Non, malheureusement. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec ce manque de ponctualité mais il faudrait y remédier ! Et d'ailleurs pendant que j'y suis pourquoi on s'habille en blanc à chaque fois qu'on se réunit ? On me met un nœud pap et je me retrouve à mon propre mariage.

A ton mariage ?! Ta mère serait tellement fière de voir que tu reprends les affaires familiales.

Ou à ton enterrement. Pour les Chinois le blanc est la couleur de la mort n'oublie pas.

Faisant comme si il n'avait absolument rien entendu :

Ou si on me rajoute un chapeau pointu à un célèbre groupe raciste et vu ma couleur de peau je crois que je n'ai trop rien à dire.

Si tu n'as rien à dire tais toi ça nous fera des vacances.

Laisse je vais répondre. Et tu veux qu'on s'habille comment débile ?! C'est sur que le noir est tout de suite plus joyeux et ce n'est pas non plus comme si on n portait tous les jours.

Ben, je sais pas pourquoi pas des couleurs pastelles. Elles sont très à la mode cette année.

Pastel ?! Mais tu nous fais quoi là, ton coming-out ?!

Ne me dite pas qu'il est comme ça depuis le début de la soirée !

Si Drago en plus j'apprends que mon petit ami est gay !

Pourquoi es-tu en retard Drago ?

Oh, malheureusement les raisons habituelles. J'ai du me débarrasser des armoires à glace avant.J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne se sont rendus compte de rien parce que j'avoue que sur ce coup là je n'ai pas été très subtil.

Ah parce que tu l'es parfois ?

Ferme la Théo, que Drago nous raconte sa bourde monumentale.

Et bien, je les ai plantés au milieu du quatrième étage en prétextant un rendez-vous avec McGo.

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Blaise en s'étranglant. « Mais tu ne vas jamais la voir cette vieille chouette ! »

« C'est le seul truc qui m'est passé par la tête » s'excusa le pauvre Serpentard.

Mais t'es vraiment blond ! Tu veux qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?! Qu'ils en parlent à nos pères ou pire au Seigneur des Ténèbres et on est des hommes morts et enter …

Un raclement de gorge l'interrompt.

'Scuz Pansy, on est tous foutus ! Adieu monde cruel !

Euh Nott, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ?

Ouais, à la base c'est pas notre beau métisse qui est sensé être italien ?

Mais vous ne prenez jamais rien au sérieux ?! Il faut réparer les co****ies de ce sombre idiot !

Au vu de ma carnation naturellement pâle et de ma chevelure blonde c est plutôt mal choisi, mais je n' aurai qu'à dire que j'étais avec Pansy.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir (cette fois ça correspond avec la couleur de cheveux) à glacer le sang.

Cette adorable, belle, que dis-je splendide jeune fille, cette brillante sorcière, cette fine stratagème et surtout ma merveilleuse meilleure amie qui me pardonne tout même les pires rumeurs sur sa vertu.

« C'est OK pour cette fois mais tu me dois un service » répondit ladite meilleure amie avec un sourire sadique qui fit couler une sueur froide dans le dos de Malfoy. Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui passe pour la trainée de Poudlard. Quoi que ? Ah non ! Toi tu es le Don Juan. Quelle ironie quand on y pense. Je suis fidèle, je passe pour une catin et je suis d'une extrême politesse pour ne pas choquer les lecteurs qui seront descendus jusque là ! Et toi tu saute sur tout ce qui bouge : tu es un héro.

Et oui c'est ça la classe Pans'

Moui, c'est ce que tu dis mais au fond de toi je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. De quoi cherches-tu à te protéger, de quoi cherches …

Hum, ce n'est pas que cette conversation sur les états d'âme de Drago ne soit pas enrichissante et intéressante mais n'avons-nous rien de plus sérieux à faire ?

Théo a raison et le point à débattre aujourd'hui est l'Ordre du Phénix.


End file.
